URGES
by FrenchCaresse
Summary: Response to a prompt requesting: ' Super horny oblivious Omega and frustrated/fucked-off/worked-up Alpha & a happy ending please.' Merthur Alpha-Omega Verse.
1. Explosions

_Hi!_

_So first off, this is my first Merlin fic. It is already posted on the kink-meme in full, but I wanted to have it Beta'd and posted right. Guess what? My regular Beta doesn't Merlin either. So meh, still unbeta'd but de-annoned.__** I would really like a proper Beta though**__, if anyone is interested please PM me!_

_I am quite honored that this fic has been recced on the Perv Pack Smut Shack. Wow._

* * *

Original Prompt:

**Arthur/Merlin**

**Alpha/Omega verse**

Arthur the alpha scents Merlin's Omega's hormones/pheromones... But cannot find him. Goes mental whilst he tries to track him down all over Camelot (or Albion). Merlin is oblivious but super horny and cannot understand why.  
Any other scenario or storyline welcomed. Freestyle as you wish. Just super horny oblivious Omega and frustrated/fucked-off/worked-up Alpha.  
& a happy ending please.

* * *

_Great prompt, thanks. Just wanted to say that the pairing switched up. Arthur as an Omega is just such a fascinating idea... And Merlin topping him, well..._

_Uh, yeah so since this is a kink meme story, it is rated M. __**Over 18 only.**__ Not for the not kinky (did that make sense?) Seriously._

_ Now enough with the A/N,let's introduce poor oblivious Alpha Merlin._

* * *

MERLIN

It exploded.

Again.

Shaking the droplets from his wet fringe, Merlin took a deep breath. Then another. It didn't help. Not really.

He tried again anyway.

''Sshaloawimon-Bwalee-ichma-Shit!''

Splash.

It exploded too.

Yesterday, Merlin hadn't even thought it was physically possible for WATER to explode. He knew better now.

It was a relatively simple exercise, a spell to create a floating ball of water that could then be launched at enemies. It should have been easy to master.

Except today, Merlin was in a foul mood.

So the things exploded.

Every.

Single.

Time.

As was evidenced by the totally drenched clothing clinging to his slim torso. The repeated explosions certainly didn't help Merlin's frustration any.

With a growl, Merlin tossed the bowl containing the offensive liquid. Hard. Flung it underhanded and watched it sail right out the window.

Then cringed as a shriek sounded, followed by the crash of clay breaking.

Merlin leaned his palms against the table, trying to gather some inner calm. It didn't work, not really.

Merlin still boiled inside.

It was because of the smell.

At least being completely wet throughout blocked out the scent a bit. The smell that was driving Merlin mad.

It had begun about a week before, after the banquet the Lady of the Wood-Grove had hosted in the Kings honor. Tall and mysterious and robed in transparent gauze that was frankly indecent, the High Priestess had gone on and on about recognizing one's link with Nature, being in tune with the cycles of the moon and the purity of life's instincts.

Or something like that.

Merlin hadn't paid too much attention, peering nervously into all the shifting shadows surrounding the table in the moonlit woods. Too many dangers could be hidden there, biding their time in the dark.

At least the drink had been good, and Arthur had had enough of it that he had begun to ply Merlin with his cup after a while. As he usually did when was slightly tipsy.

Not that Merlin was complaining or anything.

Still, it had been a strange night and Merlin had been most relieved to be back in the castle. That last look the Priestess-Lady had sent him was positively weird, almost amused.

* * *

Merlin had first smelled_ it_ the next morning, while making the bed in Arthur's chambers. Intoxicating, subtle; a scent like nothing he'd ever come across.

Wild and arousing.

Merlin had gotten stiff in his trousers.

He'd thought nothing of it.

But for the rest of the week, he'd kept getting random whiffs of the scent.

And the effect was always the same; Merlin wanted to go after it. Needed to track down the source of such a delectable smell and… Merlin wasn't quite sure what came after, but he was a bit afraid of the urges that rolled within him.

Merlin wasn't usually mercurial or moody.

He wasn't used to these surges of primal need.

And constantly battling the urge to –whatever- put him in a bad mood.

Anger boiled in his belly, a tight hard ball. He wanted to MAKE the smell stop, but it kept coming back, stronger every time; taunting Merlin with promises of -something. The sorcerer's helplessness at controlling his instinctive response only made the frustration worse.

So he couldn't concentrate.

And spells exploded.

With a splash.

A wet splash.

A _cold_ wet splash.

* * *

_PS I'm really hoping someone regular from the fandom will want to Beta for me. Pretty please with Arthur's ass-cherry on top? lol_

_PPS And comments are much appreciated, thanks._

_PPPS If you followed me because of Author Alert from twilight, I love you all. Headward's next chapter is my next project._


	2. Frustrations

_Hi!_

_So the chapters are a bit on the shorter side. This story got hacked into awkward parts because of the word limit on the meme and now the shorter chapters just seem to fit right._

_And beginning to be__** NSFW**__, so MATURE Readers only. Show me your card. That's right, your perv card... _

* * *

MERLIN

Merlin had barely slept in three days, plagued by dreams of tall knights and busty maidens who toyed with him and dissolved into mist right before he spent. Again and again he woke with a gasp, sweaty and unsatisfied.

Trying to relieve himself in desperate shameful fisting had somehow only stoked the fire. As Merlin spilled wetly over his fingers, unfulfilled instincts only increased in strength; his hand was not what he wanted, was not what he needed and he nearly wept at the frustration of it all.

Merlin had tried to continue his work, tried to go about his daily business. No one need know he had transformed into a lecherous angry creature.

The burden of keeping a calm façade had grown harder and harder to bear as the week advanced.

Everything bugged Merlin; his scratchy clothing, Morgana and her perfect luscious hair, Lancelot and his ridiculously perfect behind, Arthur and his stupid perfect lips and perfectly tousled hair and perfectly blue eyes and the sound of clinking when he walked and just everything that was so…Arthur.

Arthur had certainly not helped Merlin remain calm. He'd been distant and cold, pulling into himself as he used to before he'd come to trust Merlin. As the week progressed, he'd become increasingly agitated, rather like Merlin himself.

The Prince threw himself into training, until sweat drenched his body and he could barely stand. He argued with his father, rode the horses to exhaustion, had fits over nothing and was generally impossible to please.

To top things off, for the last two days, he had coldly refused that Merlin draw his bath every night. Merlin felt hurt and disappointed; Arthur's bathing was a calming private moment. A comforting time of ease. A together moment, where Merlin actually felt useful and Arthur finally relaxed.

Instead, Arthur had taken to dousing himself with a pail of ice-cold water from the stream, rough and shivering, before dismissing Merlin for the night.

It shouldn't have bothered Merlin, it really shouldn't.

Except he was already bubbling with frustration and having Arthur locking him out and regressing back to being a prat was almost too much.

Merlin had to bite his lip to keep the scathing comments down. Really physically bite his lip and stand stiffly by the door until he could finally go.

Otherwise he might just grab the crown prince and smack him good, wipe the arrogant smile from his face. Or bend him over the table and spank the twat.

The thought was disturbing, as Merlin had never experienced the urge to apply physical violence towards Arthur before. Sure, he was annoying. But Merlin had never actually quivered with the urge to just seize him and… Images pulled from his lusty dreams blended with the fantasy of punishing Arthur and Merlin blushed furiously, thankful Arthur couldn't read his mind.

Merlin's temper was made even more volatile during those moments before bed because the smell was so much worse in Arthur's chambers.

Although Merlin had searched the place thoroughly, again and again, he had never found anything out of the ordinary to explain the odor.

* * *

Merlin shivered, pulled back to the present by the cold. The rough wet cloth of Merlin's trousers was beginning to chafe against his privates. With a sigh, he pushed away from the table and climbed the steps to his chamber.

Changing into dry clothing didn't help the irritation just boiling inside and Merlin's hands shook quite badly.

Sighing again, he knew he would have to go to Gaius.

He couldn't continue this way. Something was going to happen, something huge and terrible. Merlin's magic stewed inside him, straining at his control.

His rod was hard, pulsing and demanding when he freed it from the wet wool. Merlin's long fingers squeezed- a punishing clench.

He was rather awed at how potent it felt, angry red and so full of blood. Merlin had never been ashamed of his equipment before, but he'd never seen himself quite so… vigourous.

With a final exasperated sigh, Merlin awkwardly shoved the swollen length into his pants, wincing. His member protested, throbbing.

In a fit of frustration, Merlin tugged his laces tight.

Then tighter.

Somehow, the action made him feel better. To be able to contain his tumescent organ was strangely satisfying after a week of being buffeted by passions out of his control.

Merlin groaned at the bite of the crisscrossing leather, feeling his member pushing back, pulsing painfully against the bindings.

Patting the front of his straining breeches, Merlin quietly savored the ache for a moment. Then he wiggled into his tunic, thankful for the cloth that covered the sight of his depraved arousal.

Merlin walked briskly, ignoring the tremble in his thighs, as headed toward the royal apartments to seek Gaius.

Something needed to happen.

Merlin had reached his limit.

He felt as though he might explode at any moment.

Explode.

Like the damn spheres of water.

Ha.

It would have been funny, if only Merlin wasn't struggling so hard against the urge to kick something.

* * *

_The first part of this story is Merlin POV and is three short chapters. I will post them all today to get you guys in the mood for the rest! _


	3. disappearances

_Hi! _

_One last bit for today... Nothing graphic in this one!_

_So, have I inspired a potential Beta?_

* * *

MERLIN

Merlin found the palace in turmoil when he entered. Servants ran every which way, a patrol of clunking guards nearly ran him down and there was a feeling of tension in the air close to frenzy that made the hair on his arms stand up.

''Gaius.''

Merlin finally found his mentor, hurrying towards the throne room so fast his robes billowed behind him.

''Merlin.''

The response was short and hurried, and not at all accompanied by any visible slowing of the physician's speed.

''Gaius.'' Merlin hissed urgently, trying to catch up with the older man. ''I need… I mean I really… I… have a problem.''

Gaius looked at him over his shoulder, a piercing grey stare that made Merlin blush.

Then he pushed on the heavy wood doors with knotted fingers, marching towards the king. Just before entering the Greatroom, Gaius whispered curtly.

''Not now, Merlin.''

And really, Merlin couldn't argue with him because the King was positively seething. He paced in tight circles before the throne, and the lines in his face were deepened with anxiety. Not that he ever looked _soft_, but right then Uther looked decidedly terrifying.

So Merlin and his problem moved to stand discreetly by the wall, to Gaius's left.

It turned out that the reason for all the upset was that Arthur had disappeared.

Vanished; vanished without a word or a note or anything.

Just gone.

Idiot.

Merlin clenched his fists at the irrational wave of anger that swamped him at the news.

It was Arthur's fault.

Again.

Merlin had finally decided to get help, but he was stuck waiting for Uther to stop ranting at his mentor.

Because of Arthur.

Merlin didn't mean to growl out loud, he really didn't. But the shocked look a passing maid sent him, wide-eyed-terrified, probably meant he had.

He chalked the incident up as falling into the ''Because of Arthur'' category.

Which, strangely, didn't make Merlin feel any better.

Arthur was missing.

Merlin wasn't_ worried_ or anything affectionate like that. No.

He would just have to find his idiot master.

Before the others.

So he could scream at him good and long. Until Arthur begged Merlin for forgiveness.

And then the dreams were intruding again at the thought of a humbled Arthur on his knees before Merlin and surely Arthur wouldn't actually be able to swallow it *all* down and Merlin was –quite- sure Uther would have him beheaded if he guessed even half the impure thoughts running in his servant's dirty mind.

Even if they were because of Arthur.

It just wasn't fair. Merlin sighed and looked out the window at the late-afternoon sun that washed Camelot in gold.

Gold, which was annoying because gold reminded Merlin of Arthur which reminded him of his problem which reminded him that Arthur was missing.

Merlin might have growled for the second time that day. Maybe.

Now if only he could snatch a moment alone with Gaius...

* * *

_ Be back in a day or two with more. I wonder where Arthur is... _

_If you've never read Alpha-Omega Verse before, wiki has a great article to get you started..._


	4. the rest

Hi!

In order to comply with fanfiction's Rating Guidelines and because of the number of underage readers who apparently follow Merlin fic, I will be posting the rest of this fic on AO3.

archive of our own (d0t) org / works/ 832146/ chapters/ 1583063

Simply remove the spaces and replace (d0t) with a . then confirm you are over-eigtheen to continue!

Thank you!

xxx

French Caresse


	5. For the readers (mini-epilogue)

Hi again!

So since you guys are not following me at AO3, I thought I'd post a note that this story now has a new chapter.

**_For the Readers- URGES mini-epilogue_**

for DB2020

Explicit, M/M, Complete Work

* * *

**Summary:**

CrackFic. Seriously. Porny crackfic inpired by a comment exchange on my Alpha-Omega Verse fic Urges.

Or; what happens when you don't respect the OP's prompt and post a variation without asking and then your characters want to make up for it. (Nah, they just wanted an excuse to have sex again... And since they're smoking hot, I let them get away with it. ) Series

Part **2** of Urges Alpha-Omega Verse

* * *

**Tags:** Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) - Crack -Rough Sex -Hair-pulling -Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot -Humor -Bottom Merlin -Top Arthur

* * *

It is rated R, so I don't want to post it all on here. However, here is the beginning (before they lose their pants)

**Notes:**

Um, summary says it all...

Because I have been enlightened to the fact I didn't really pay attention to proper etiquette and ''ruined'' a good Omega!Merlin prompt. So of course Merlin wanted to bottom. Or rather, Arthur wanted to top and this turned into an absolutely Cracky fic highlighting all the kinks possible in this vast kinky world.

And I promise to be more careful in the future! ;)

Oh and completely unbeta'd because I am sorely in need of a beta who does Merlin!fic. Pretty please, anyone?

* * *

**Work Text:**

As soon as Merlin turned from closing the door to the Royal bedchamber, the Prince spoke.

''You've been a bad boy.''

Arthur's eyes flashed, and Merlin flinched instinctively. Then he remembered last week and straightened his spine. He was Alpha!Merlin, after all.

''What did I do this time?'' Merlin asked sullenly.

Arthur stalked closer, all up in Merlin's space. Merlin's pulse lurched a bit, and he bit his lip to keep any sounds down. Alpha!Merlin, he reminded himself.

''You know what you did.'' Arthur's voice was menacing, his lips a straight line.

Merlin wondered if he was actually angry or just putting on a show. He was very convincing either way, crowding Merlin until he was pressed against the rough wood of the door.

''No, I don't know.'' Merlin contradicted, chin jutting. Arthur's radiated body heat was beginning to wake Merlin's manhood. Merlin contradicted because it was fun to oppose Arthur, and because he really *didn't* know.

''You did not follow the original prompt. You ignored the OP's demands for an Omega!Merlin and an Alpha!Arthur.''

Arthur's voice was soft, but somehow still aggressive. And he was nosing along Merlin's sharp jaw-line and the sensation was tickly and distracting.

''But I…'' Merlin's protest trailed off when Arthur began to suck on his neck, tasting the salt of a hard day's work.

Remembering that the spot being abused was above his still-laced tunic, Merlin wrenched sideways and twisted under Arthur, hopefully before he managed to leave too much of a mark.

Arthur growled, and suddenly strong hands where tight around the fine bones of Merlin's wrists.

''You implied their preferred kink was insignificant.'' Arthur was still somehow forming complete sentences, even though his voice had gone low and rough.

Merlin's wrists were tugged up to either side of his head, held forcefully against the door. Merlin whimpered a bit, going limp before remembering he was the Alpha and anyways, it was way more fun to get Arthur properly worked up.

So even if most of Merlin's instincts urged him to sink to his knees and appease Arthur, he didn't. Instead, he straightened to his full height, which was about equal to Arthur's after all. (minus the bulky muscles, but still)

''I didn't mean to! I really didn't know.'' Merlin stared back, refusing to back down from the force of Arthur's glare.

Then he lunged his head forward, catching Arthur's wide lips in a bruising kiss. Off guard, Arthur allowed Merlin to take control of his mouth; the little rasping sound in Arthur's throat caused Merlin's hips to roll uneasily. It reminded him of the sounds Arthur had made in the woods, and whipped fire through Merlin's veins. Merlin leaned forward more, straining against Arthur's grip on his wrists. He plunged his tongue deep into the heat of Arthur's mouth, then sucked on his bottom lip.

Arthur growled, and then he was pushing back against Merlin. Crushing him against the door and suddenly the kiss was a battle, all knocking teeth and tongue lashing.

Pulling away with a gasp, the Prince gritted out. ''You're doing it again.''

''I didn't do it on purpose.'' Merlin's argument was sincere, even if his voice was way too breathless and his eyes were dark and slightly unfocused. ''You're so hot,'' Merlin thought, though he didn't voice it.

Arthur's hips pushed forward, pressed into Merlin's hip and- oh. Merlin could *feel* Arthur through his breeches. Arthur began to grind against Merlin and the dynamic switched again. Arthur moved smoothly; slow controlled strokes that made his servant gasp and bite his lip.

Merlin couldn't help jerking his own pelvis, twisting uncomfortably. Arthur frowned when his rhythm was disrupted; his hands dropped from Merlin's wrists to grab his hips and hold him tight, almost forcing him to stop moving. Merlin wriggled anyway, because his own hardness wasn't in the right position, crushed sideways and down and even if Arthur's eyes hooded at the sensation of humping Merlin through their clothes, it wasn't nearly as pleasant for his servant.

''The OP doesn't mind.'' Merlin said, voice muffled by the tunic that Arthur's impatient hands were tugging over his head.

Arthur grunted, running blunt fingers over the pale canvas of Merlin's torso. He splayed his fingers in rough caresses, making his slow way down clenching abs and sending jolts of need straight to Merlin's groin.

''You read the fic.'' Merlin's voice cracked and his head thunked against the door because Arthur was now licking a wet stripe right over Merlin's nipple.

''It..It's the faa-ault of the Lady-thingy-of-the-woods. Gah.''

Arthur was making pursuing the argument absolutely impossible because his right hand had now slithered back and was firmly grasping Merlin's behind through his pants. Merlin's left knee rose instinctively, wrapping around Arthur and allowing him more access.

The position also had the advantage of allowing more direct genital rubbing. Merlin considered spelling their pants away and being done with it, then remembered his magic was still a secret.

''Be quiet.''

Arthur pulled away suddenly. Merlin swallowed and he didn't whine at the loss. Not really.

Arthur stepped backwards, needing more space between them before he went all Royal on Merlin.

''You will make atonement now.''

The Royal Thing was something Merlin suspected Uther had taught his son in the cradle. Arthur squared his shoulders, cocked an eyebrow in haughty impatience and regarded Merlin with absolute expectation that he would obey whatever he demanded. Sadly, it usually worked; mostly because Merlin knew that butting heads with Arthur when he was really determined was absolutely useless.

Prat.

Royal Prat.

Drop-dead gorgeous Royal Prat.

The Royal Thing apparently worked even if Arthur's blond curls were all tousled, even if his lips were shiny and red and there was a major bulge in his leather trousers. Merlin's privates tingled and he already knew he would say yes to whatever Arthur requested.

So much for Alpha!Merlin…

And while Merlin mused about Arthur's use of his birthright in the bedroom, Arthur apparently realized his man-servant was distracted and not paying proper attention to him.

''Ow!''

Merlin yelped because he really hadn't expected a fist in his hair.

''Gods, Arthur… '' Merlin followed Arthur off-balance, ending up thrown half over the foot of the Royal bed. As soon as Arthur's fingers left his dark curls and Merlin could actually think, he looked over his shoulder accusingly.

''Did you really have to do that?'' Merlin grouched, wondering if Arthur had noticed that the move had nearly been enough to make him spend in his pants. Merlin filed the thought away for later exploring.

'' You could have just asked…'' Merlin's breath caught because Arthur's fingers were working his laces and his prick throbbed intensely.

Of course, Arthur stopped freeing him then, until Merlin craned his neck and so spied a cheeky smirk that made Merlin simultaneously want to smack him and kiss him.

''Much more fun this way.'' Arthur proclaimed, and Merlin didn't even answer that. Instead he rolled his hips, reminding Arthur what he'd been about.

...

* * *

To read the rest, please go to :

archive of our own (d0t) org / works/ 833744

Simply remove the spaces and replace (d0t) with a . then confirm you are over-eigtheen to continue!

Thank you!

xxx

French Caresse


End file.
